brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp (Style)
Camp (Style): adj., n. or v, gay slang >Fr. camper, "to pose in an exaggerated fashion," > L. campus, "field/farm/country" or "provincial"), On-purpose use of kitsch, trite subjects or styles in arts, dress or speech. The term began in Gay/Lesbian culture, for drag performers, early movies, opera and theater, celebrity fandom, rumors, fashion, etc. Outrageous Hollywood stars, such as Carmen Miranda (tutti fruitti hats) brought the word into the heterosexual community, to mean anything "over the top," picked up by art and fiction critics as "Sixties culture." Examples: * The television series Batman in the 1960s showed its star Adam West playing the famed superhero as frequently narrating backstory in a monotone and making sentimental speeches. He still plays such characters. * On the 1990s Mystery Science Theater 3000 (MST3K), an astronaut stranded on a 1950s-style space station with two robot buddies, told sarcastic jokes about B-movies they watched on a movie screen. Bmup1p20030.jpg|Brother Muscle conjures some superhero gadgets. Preferred Names: Avoid using this term for gay men or stereotyping them as the above description. Do not refer to any corny behavior as "that's so gay," as these terms are homophobic. Never depict suburban homes with Black lawn jockey statues holding lanterns, nor depict all Caucasians as geeks, nervous, or unfashionable suburbanites, as these are racist stereotypes. Bmup1p19029.jpg|Freddy creates Muscle Cave. Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl/Dannika '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha In Brother Muscle: * As "club kids," Freddy Hartmann, Tasha Horner and their Gay/Lesbian Group friends went to Club Acid, their favorite nightclub, in sexy drag and fetish costumes and danced to Madonna's hit song, "Music." The next morning, while reading comic books, Freddy rejected several superhero code name and zentai (costume) ideas as "too corny," before settling on his final Brother Muscle identity. After his empowerment, Freddy daydreamed of himself in a Superman-like costume. He used his materialization power to make the Batman-like Muscle Cave, Musclecar, Muscleplane, etc. and an arsenal of comic book-inspired weapons, such as an indestructible shield, trick arrows, rings of power and a boomstick. '''Brother Muscle and UltraPerson' practiced in the' Hologram Combat Simulator, fighting the corny hologram supervillains Toymaker and Snowman. Both laughed maniacally before attacking, a villain cliche' known as the' Evil Laugh. The former attacked Ultraperson with killer toys, while the latter used a '''freeze ray against Brother Muscle. These high technology heavies were no match for the flying brick role models. Tasha at age 10, chose her identity as Ultraperson from Amerizon, her Bronze Age (comics) TV superhero crush and a laundry soap commercial. * The reimagined series Renown & Fascinator (Ultra and Muscle) renamed the holographic villains Hobby Hood and Snowmaster and TV superhero Amerizon became Glory Gal , more developed characters from another proposed series, The Goody Guild, ''now in development The title heroes, being ''Generation X (born 1965-80s), grew up reading comic books, playing video games, watching lots of cartoons, superhero and action movies and programs on cable TV, during the '80s and '90s, inspiring their Dark Age of Comics costumes. As a lesbian and bisexual transgender girl, the protagonists took part in ball culture (drag contests), the Goth Scene (vampire fans) and Rave Culture (wild teen parties)(Wikipedia, 2006; TV Tropes Wiki, 2008; Lathan, 2013, 2019; Maggio, 1991). Bmup1p8018.jpg|Freddy swears revenge. Darla's Imports 7-13-2018 919.jpg|'40s Hobby Hood Darla's Imports 7-13-2018 916.jpg|'40s Snowmaster Acknowledgements: Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (2013), Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) Maggio, Rosalie, Dictionary of Bias-Free Usage (1991) TV Tropes Wiki, ''"Camp," (2008) ''Wikipedia, "Camp (Style)" (2006) Category:Metafiction Category:Media Category:Ethnic